pokemonideasfandomcom-20200213-history
New Region
On this page I will tell you something about a new region, which I made up: Yoles. Based on Australia, with new kinds of Pokémon, a new professor, new Mega's and new games. I'll start off with the new Pokémon. Pokémon 1) Komodos Type: Grass 2) Doenrag Type: Grass/Dark 3) Tabirag Type: Grass/Dark 4) Cangur Type: Fire 5) Salcang Type: Fire/Fighting 6) Comcuro Type: Fire/Fighting 7) Fiber Type: Water 8) Salius Type: Water 9) Beafron Type: Water 10) Blinken Type: Normal 11) Bikkelon Type: Normal 12) Kiwit Type: Normal/Flying 13) Casua Type: Normal/Flying 14) Ostrie Type: Normal/Flying 15) Takkon Type: Grass 16) Takkeno Type:Grass 17) Twigon Type: Grass/Flying 18) Neutron Type: Fire 19) Neutrius Type:Fire 20) Ipe Type: Flying/Water 21) Ptero Type: Flying/Water 22) Qetzal Type: Flying/Water 24) Bordeon Type: Water/Electric 25) Erino Type: Ice 26) Kerono Type: Ice/Water 27) Kirok Type: Ice/Water 28) Kalvion Type: Grass 29) Iedelhairt Type: Grass 30) Ieland Type: Grass 31)Barrik Type: Normal 32) Barkon Type: Normal 33) Bim Type: Grass 34) Bam Type: Grass 35) Bem Type:Grass 36) Hummel Type: Water 37) Hamkro Type: Water 38) Orkon Type: Water/Psychic 39) Pekole Type: Water/Ice 40) Duncan Type: Rock 41) Duncano Type: Rock 42) Giadun Type Rock/Fighting 43) Grutar Type: Water/Flying 44) Grutton Type: Water/Flying 45) Firose Type: Fire 46) Furesk Type: Fire/Dark 47) Stiek Type: Ground 48) Stielen Type: Ground 49) Sixarm Type: Ground 50) Bibi Type: Fighting 51) Biblon Type: Fighting 52) Hamerous Type: Fighing 53) Aril Type: Grass 54) Arilles Type: Grass 55) Spinesk Type: Ghost 56) Spiderat Type: Ghost/Dark 57) Milkens Type: Psychic 58) Capflask Type: Psychic 59) Milkking Type: Psychic 60) Cherrion Type: Grass 61) Applion Type: Grass/Fairy 62) Melon Type: Grass/Fairy 63) Firegg Type: Fire 64) Seaegg Type: Water 65) Fireggonsea Type: Fire/Water 66) Penchill Type: Ice 67) Lioncre Type: Dark 68) Chimen Type: Dark/Poison 69) Chimeran Type: Dark/Poison 70) Rawions Type: Ground/Dark 71) Fly Type: Bug 72) Dragonfly Type: Bug 73) Spinos Type: Rock/Water 74) Spineno Type: Rock/Water 75) Anklor Type: Rock/Ground 76) Clubto Type: Rock/Ground 77) Horsar Type: Normal 78) Spehor Type: Normal 79) Pegahors Type: Normal/Flying 80) Starlight Type: Electric 81) Starbonk Type: Electric 82) Starling Type: Electric 83) Elasy Type: Water/Dragon 84) Elasmos Type: Water/Dragon 85) Bufkons Type: Water/Fighting 86) Saflio Type: Fire 87) Hiponto Type: Water 88) Rhinoros Type: Grass/Ground 89) Elephon Type: Fire/Steel Mega Pokémon Butterfree (Bug/Flying) - Butterfreenite - Mega Butterfree (Bug/Flying) Machamp (Fighting) - Machampnite - Mega Machamp (Fighting) Kingler (Water) - Kinglernite - Mega Kingler (Water/Steel) Mew (Psychic) - Mewnite X - Mega Mew X (Psychic) - Mewnite Y - Mega Mew Y (Psychic) Noctowl (Normal/Flying) - Noctowlnite - Mega Noctowl (Normal/Flying) Corsola (Water/Rock) - Corsolite - Mega Corsola (Water/Rock) Donphan (Ground) - Donphanite - Mega Donphan (Ground/Dark) Mightyena (Dark) - Mightyenite - Mega Mightyena (Dark) Solrock (Rock/Psychic) - Solrockite - Mega Solrock (Rock/Psychic) Lunatone (Rock/Psychic) - Lunatonite - Mega Lunatone (Rock/Psychic Walrein (Ice/Water) - Walreinite - Mega Walrein (Ice/Water) Spiritomb (Ghost/Dark) - Spiritombite - Mega Spiritomb (Ghost/Dark) Gliscor (Ground/Flying) - Gliscorite - Mega Gliscor (Ground/Flying) Gigalith (Rock) - Gigalithite - Mega Gigalith (Rock) Heatmor (Fire) - Heatmorite - Mega Heatmor (Fire/Fighting) Professor and other supporting Caracters The professor in Yelos is Prof. Pine, he lives in Pinapple Town, a town surrounded by Pine trees. The town is famous because of it's Pineapples, thats where the name comes from. Prof. Pine gives away Bonoboli, Monkfox or Celos towards beginning trainers in this region. professor Pine researches the possibility of having a extra slot, so that you can have not 6, but 7 Pokémon with you during your journey's. The Nurse Joy in Yelos will still have Wigglypuff as here assistant (animé) The Officer Jenny will have Mightyena as here companion in Yelos (animé) Games The games which come with Yelos are Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. Pokémon Sun is mostly brightyellow coloured, with the legendary Rhinoros at the cover. Lunatonite will be only available in Pokémon Sun. Pokémon Moon is darkblue/purple coloured, with the legendary Hiponto on the cover. Solrockite will be only available in Pokémon Moon. Gym Leader's, Elite 4 and Champion The first Gym Leader is Randi, he specializes in Grass-type Pokémon, and gives away the Grow badge to the trainers who beat him. The second Gym Leader is Fiona, she specializes in Dark-type Pokémon (which should be the first time), and gives away the Night badge to the trainers who beat her. The third Gym Leader is Kayla, she specializes in Ice -type Pokémon, and gives away the Melt badge to the trainers who beat her. The fourth Gym Leader is Landon, he specializes in Ground-type Pokémon, and gives away the Barn badge to the trainers who beat him. The fifth Gym Leader is Timothy, he specializes in Flying-type Pokémon, he gives away the Blow badge to the trainers who beat him. The sixth Gym Leader is Lianna, she specializes in Fire-type Pokémon, she gives away the Burn badge to the trainers who beat her. The seventh Gym Leader is Ryan, he specializes in Steel-type Pokémon, he gives away the Stain badge to the trainers who beat him. The eighth and final Gym Leader is Elard, he specializes in Normal-type Pokémon, he gives away the Nob badge to the trainers who beat him. Elise, the first of the Elite 4, specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon. Davon, the second of the Elite 4, specializes in Fire-Type Pokémon. Richard, the third of the Elite 4, specializes in Water-Type Pokémon. Candace, the fourth and last of the Elite 4, specializes in Fighting-Type Pokémon The Champion is Danny, who doesn't specializes in particulary Type (Games) or Fynn, who specializes in Dragon-Type Pokémon (Animé).